Blacken Spirit Of The Night
by DeeUnnatural
Summary: The brothers investigate deaths in a forest area only to learn there is more to it than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own them, WISHED I DID!

Had to reload story. The world wasn't turning right, I guess. Please read and review. It helps on the coming chapters.

FLASHBACK

"I telling you, Sam. There is no water near here. I am not gonna drown." Dean tries in vain to reassure his brother as he was closing the trunk of the Impala after pulling out the necessity equipment for their hunt.

"I know, Dean. But, I can't get that vision out of my head." Sam turns away from his brother. "I saw you faced down in water. You were dead and I..."

Dean turns his brother around to face him, "Sammy, I know this has got you spooked but I need to stay focused. And I'll try my best to stay dry." Dean does his cocky grin. Sam smiles back but his heart was not in and both knew it. "Now, let's get this dark roaming spirit so we could get back to the motel and get a good night sleep. Ah?" Sam nods.

Both brothers start to walk off into the darkened woods beside the Impala. Sam still haunted by the vision. The vision of his brother's death.

1.

The forest was dark. Shadows danced around every corner. Dean and Sam walked on with their hunter instincts on high. Both watching the shadows and undergrowth for anything that did not belong. Their hunt brought them to the woods in Colorado for a creature that been killing hikers. Reports said they were bear attacks but the bodies were not feed upon. Sam had said it looked more like they were trampled to death.

"So you think it's a skin walker?" Sam finally brakes the silence. He had to work hard to get his mind of his vision.

"Yeah." Dean only said as he grips tighter on the gun in his hand.

"Ok, I can understand the silver rounds, but the iron rounds and shotgun with rock salt?" Sam also grips tighter on his shotgun in his hand.

"Like I said before, better safe than sorry." Dean had stopped to face Sam. Dean wasn't that sure on what they were hunting and with little to go on, he didn't like being out here unprepared. "Everything points to a skin walker, but gut feeling..." He drops off as he thought he heard something moving in the woods up ahead.

Both brothers tensed as their eyes tried to focus on the shadows. Guns loaded and aiming in the direction of the noise. Dean looked quickly to Sam. Sam returned his brother's gaze. The shadows start to take form. Slowly it emerged from the blackness to show the hunters its true form. A black horse was now standing in front of them. Blowing fiery from its nostrils, the beast pawed the ground before it.

"What now?" Sam asked.

"We try this." Dean answered with a shot of his revolver. The beast reared up, pawing at the air. "Well, that didn't work."

"You think?" Sam quickly answered.

The beast charged in the brothers' direction. Sam and Dean stood in place only briefly before they began to run in the opposite direction. Each brother taking turns firing shots from their array of weapons at the beast as they ran.

"This ain't working, Dean!" Sam yelled to his brother as they ran.

"What do you what me to do about it?" Dean wined as he tried to keep up with his little brother's long stride. At that moment, Dean stopped and turned to fire one last shot off. When the beast continued to advance, Dean threw his pistol at the beast.

Sam had stopped a little ahead of his brother. When he saw Dean threw his pistol, he had to roll his eyes. "What you do that for?" Throwing his arms up.

"If I had a kitchen sink, I would have thrown it." Dean yelled back. At that moment, Dean turned in a different direction. It worked. He got the beast's attention and it was now following him. The only thing Dean was thinking of was that Sammy was safe for now.

The black steed was following closely behind Dean as he ran down the path. He had no need or want to turn to see the fearful creature, hearing the pounding hoofs on the forest air told him that it was back there. Dean continued to run, trying to lose the beast. His only thought was getting it as far away from his brother. Dean came upon a clearing with a rock wall that blocked his way.

"Damn." He said aloud. Turning to see the beast stopping a few yards short of him now. "What are you waiting for?" He yells at the horse.

The horse yells out a fearful cry and rears up. Dean feeling the rock wall against his back now, know that there was no where to go. Than the beast came charging toward him. Stopping in front of him than rearing up, striking out with its hoofs. Dean tried to dodge them but was struck by them. Not once, not twice, but several times. First catching him in the left arm as he tried to turn away from it. Then along his hip causing him to stumble, but he was able to recover quickly. Another blow to his right leg, making him fell against a section of the weakened stone wall. The beast moved in close from the kill now. Rearing higher than ever, towering over Dean; he watches as though it was in slow motion, the front hoofs come crashing down on top of him. Dean felt the blow to his head and blackness quickly in gulfed him as he didn't even know that his body was felling through the weakened wall.

Sam had been running after the spirit that was following his brother. The encounter with the spirit caused Dean to lose his weapons. Well, Dean lost them by throwing them at the beast. As Sam ran, he reloaded his shotgun with salt rounds. Sam knew that Dean was trying to get the horse to follow him to save guard his little brother. Sometimes he hated him for that. Just as Sam hit the clearing, he sees Dean taking the final blow for the spirit's hoofs before the wall gave way to crumbles behind him sending Dean into the darkness of what lies behind the wall.

"NO!" Sam yells. The spirit turns toward the sound to see Sam standing in shock. The horse starts to charge toward Sam. Sam raises the shotgun in his hand and squeeze out the trigger. The spirit black mist melted as it neared Sam. Sam stood there, froze. He looks around. Once he was sure the spirit was gone, Sam ran toward the last place he saw his brother standing.

The ground was littered with stones of all sizes. Sam worked his way to were he last saw his brother. Moving closer to the edge of the stone wall, he could tell it was a wall to a deep wall. Looking into the depth, Sam saw his vision come true. Below in the water filled well face down and not moving was his brother. "NO! DEAN!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2.

The wall was to a well. Dean had fallen into a well. Of all things to happen, Dean fell into an old well. Sam leaned over the side to see his vision come true. Dean was laying face down in the water. "NO! DEAN!" Sam did not think. He reacted. Sam swung over the wall and landed feet first in the knee high water next to his brother. He quickly rolled Dean over. Dean's face was grey, and his lips were blue. Sam could not see his brother breathing. Sam started mouth to mouth. Nothing. Sam continued. He checked for a pulse and it was faint. Sam continued the mouth to mouth. After what seemed like forever, Dean started coughing up water. Color soon return to Dean's face and lips. His eyes were wild and looking around til they landed on his little brother.

"What happened?" He coughed out.

"The spirit knocked you into a well." Sam now relieved to hear his brother's voice as he held onto Dean.

Dean looks around, confused. "Why am I wet?"

Sam laughs, "You fell into A WELL, dude."

Dean looks again at his brother. His eyes soften. "Your vision. It came true?" More of a comment than a question. Sam could only nod. "I'm sorry, Sammy. I..."

"Sh. It's ok, Dean. You alive. That's all that matters." Sam tries to keep the tears from felling down his face.

"So, how are we going to get out of here?" Dean asked trying to change that subject.

"I'm working on that." Sam smiles as he looks around.

Dean looks around also. "Some rescue, bro." Sam gives a half grin.

Sam waded through the water, inspecting the walls for a way out. He had helped Dean to a standing position which now he was leaning against the wall. Every so often Sam would turn to check on his brother and on one of these times, Sam noticed Dean was shivering. Than he realized, Dean was completely wet from felling into the water. Seeing a pile of stone near one side of the well, Sam helped Dean to sit up out of the water and started to remove his jacket to give to his brother.

"What are you doing, dude?" Dean chattered as Sam was placing his jacket on Dean.

"You're soaking wet, Dean." Was all he said, then returned to looking for a way out.

"So are you." Dean answered back.

"But I'm not hurt like you." Sam paused briefly, "And don't say you're fine, Dean. You're not." Dean didn't say anything. He was too cold and too wet to come back with something.

After a little while of searching the sides of the well, Sam returned to Dean's side. "Well, I can climb out, but I don't think you will be able to."

"Sure I can." Dean starts to move only to moan in pain. "Well, maybe not." Dean smiles.

"Listen, I can climb out, go get some rope from the car and pull you out."

"What about old Blacky?" Dean concerns could be seen on his face. His eyes drifted up.

"I found out rock salt work on it and I think I left the shotgun up there." Sam looks up.

"You think?" Dean was now worried. Sam smiled. Dean starts to shake his head.

"Dean, this is the only way." Dean looked hard at his brother than slowly nodded his head. Sam could tell that even that movement was painful for his brother as he watched his brother slowly lean back against the side of the well. "Let me check you over first." Sam didn't hide his concerns.

He started to move his hands over his brother's injured body. Sam knew his brother was hurting cause he didn't argue with the inspection. Once done, Sam found no broken bones to speak of. Some bad bruises and swelling starting up in the areas he was hit, but what concerned Sam the most was Dean's breathing. It was raspy. Sam looked up into Dean's eyes. His brother's eyelids were heavy and his eyes looked somewhat glassy. A small amount of blood was working its way down the side of his face.

Dean tried to focus on Sam. "What?"

Sam held up one finger. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Dean smiled and with his good arm, he held up his middle finger at his brother. "Not this one."

"Jerk." Sam laughed.

"Bitch." Dean laughed. Once the light humor was over, Dean lifted his eyes to the top of the well. "Are you sure about this, Sammy?"

Sam also looked up. "Yeah. And it's Sam." Sam moved to where he saw the best holds were on the wall. "I'll be back as quickly as I can." On that, Sam started to climb out of the well.

Dean watched closely as his little brother moved his way up the wall. He didn't like the idea of them being separated, but he also knew that there was no way for him to climb out of this well. Dean continued to watch Sam as he climbed over the wall. He waited to see or hear something from his brother, but it didn't come quick enough. "Sammy?" Worry was laced in his voice.

Sam leaned over the edge when he heard his name. "I'm all right, Dean." He held up his shotgun in one of his hands. "Told you I left it up here."

"What about Blacky?" Dean called back. He was still worried.

Sam looked around as he said. "I don't see it any where." Looking back down the well, he added. "I'll be back as soon as possible. Stay awake, Dean." Sam never saw Dean nod his head. He was already heading back toward the car.

"Be careful." Dean softly whispered which was also lost to his brother. Dean leaned back against the side of the well. The chill was settling into his bones. It was at the moment Dean was thankful Sam gave him his jacket.

Sam took off at a fast jog back to the car. The day's light was fading and he didn't want to get lost out here with his brother needing help. Once things started to look familiar to him, Sam's pace increased till he came to the clearing where they parked the car. Sam stopped briefly to take in the beauty of his brother's car. Than moved quickly to the rear of the car to gather up the rope he needed and to also restock in shotgun shells. He was off again, heading back toward the well and to his brother.

Dean's eyes snapped open. He knew he must have lost consciousness. A laugh comes to his lips and a thought to his head. _After I said, I'll stay awake_. Dean looked up, hoping to see his little brother again. When there was no sign, dean lowered his head only to freeze. He held his breath. At the opposite side of the well was standing a young woman. She was looking directly at Dean. Dean moved his eyes across her body to see that she was standing on the water. "Great." He said to himself. He moved his eyes back to hers.

She flickered a few times. Than she was gone. Dean searched the settling darkness of the well for her. First looking to his right, nothing. When he moved his eyes to the left, she was back and kneeling next to him. He could feel the coldness from her essences.

They stared at each other. Then somewhere above them was the howling scream of the beast. Dean watched as the spirit before him rolled frighten eyes to the sky. "You're afraid of it. Aren't you?" He asked.

The spirit returned her stare to Dean. Large eyes stared at him. She flickered again.

"Dean?" Dean heard his brother call out. He looked up to see Sam looking over the edge. Dean returned to look at the spirit of the young woman, she was gone. "You still with me?" Sam asked as he saw his brother look around the well.

"Yeah." Dean answered. "Yeah." Though a little softer on the second time.

Sam throws the lope end of the rope over the edge and down to his brother. "Put it around you. I'll pull you up." Sam told Dean.

Dean did as he was told and with some effort, Sam was finally helping Dean over the edge of the well to a sitting position. Dean was winded and so was Sam.

Sam sat down next to his brother. "I think you need to lay off the burgers, dude." Dean smiled.

Sam helped Dean to his feet and the two of them started walking back to the car. With the shotgun in one hand, Sam kept a watch out for the dark spirit. Dean was slow moving. His breathing was coming in short rhythms. He had to lean on Sam to stay on his feet. Once they finally got back to the car, Sam helped Dean get settled in the passenger side. Sam ran around to the driver side. He shoved the shotgun under the seat. When Sam looked over at Dean, he saw his brother's eyes were closed.

"Dean?" Sam spoke out. Dean didn't respond. Sam placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. Still, there was no response. With further observation, Sam noticed Dean was too pale and barely breathing. "No!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted. I had family issues come up and wasn't in the mood to work on it. The chapter didn't quite go the way I wanted but I feel it is important to the flow of the story. Thanks to those who have read my story thus far. :) D

3.

The blackness was all around him. He could feel the sharp pain from something contacting his body. He couldn't move. He couldn't escape the attack to his body. Than the sensation of falling came over him. Icy coldness surrounded him. Unable to breath, unable to escape the cold. The sense of the end was there. He was passing through the doorway of death. Suddenly, warmth encased his body and he felt safe. He struggled to open his eyes. And like the warmth was suddenly turned off, the coldness returned, but this time it was different. He could sense a fear in twined with it. He could feel the fear grow stronger. Large bright white eyes were staring deep into his soul.

Dean's eyes whipped open. Large, fearful, and full of confusion. He heard his brother's voice before seeing Sam leaning close beside him.

"Its ok, Dean. You're safe." Sam tried hard to keep his voice from showing the fear that laced his thoughts for twelve hours. Sam watched his brother's eye search out their surroundings. "Its ok." Sam repeated.

Dean settled his eyes on his little brother. "Sammy." He whispered. "Where?"

Sam could sense his brother's confusion. "We're in a hospital. You were having trouble breathing." Sam saw Dean's face reflected the pain that raced through him. A stifled moan came from Dean's lips as he tried the slightest movement. Sam quickly pushed the call button on the wall behind the bed.

"Can I help you?" A female voice can over the intercom.

"My brother woke up and he's in pain." Sam answered her. He returned his attention to Dean. "The nurse is coming. Try not to move." His only answer to his comment was the painful look on Dean's face.

"Here we go." A middle-aged woman in scrubs said as she walked into the room. She quickly pulled out a syringe and pushed the contents into the port of Dean's IV line. Within a minute, Dean's face started to relax. She finished getting a set of vital signs. While doing that, she spoke to Sam. "This will help him sleep."

Dean quickly spoke out, though his voice was weak. "I don't want to sleep." His eyes went quickly from the nurse to his brother.

"Its ok, Dean. I'll be right here." Sam tried to reassure his brother's concerns. Sam looked up to the nurse. "Thank you." The nurse nodded and left the room. Sam turned his attention back to his brother. Dean was trying hard not to give in to the drug. "Don't fight it, Dean. Get some rest."

Dean's speech was already getting sluggish. "Did you see her?"

Sam didn't understand what Dean was talking about. "Who? The nurse?"

"No. The girl in the well. Did you see her?" Dean couldn't keep his eyes from closing. "The girl in the well." Was the last thing Dean said before surrendering to the drug that was pumping through his veins.

"Dean? What are you talking about? What girl?" Sam had already asked these questions before he realized his brother was unconscious. His eyes reflected the emotions that were starting to rush through Sam. _'What? What girl in the well?'_

The nurse who was in the room earlier came back in. This time she was carrying a cup. "Thought you might like some coffee, Mr. Weston."

Sam looked up and smiled. "Thank you." Taking the offered cup, Sam looked back to his sleeping brother. "You mind watching him for a minute. I have to get something from my car."

"Sure. I don't think anything going to happen, but I'll watch him for you." The nurse said as she smiled at Sam.

Sam could feel the admiration from the nurse. "I'll only be a few minutes." He set the cup on the table beside him.

"You and your brother are very close." The nurse started saying.

Sam smiles at her. "He's all I have left." A great sadness came over him.

"Don't worry. I'll be here till you get back." She said. Sam looked back once more before walking out the door. The nurse turned back to Dean. "You're very lucky to have a brother like that. But I kind of feel you already know that."

Sam quickly went to the car and gathered up his bag with his computer. He was only gone for a few minutes but to him it was too long. After returning to Dean's room and thanking the nurse, Sam started researching again.

They went into this hunt thinking it was a shape-shifter, but after the encounter with the horse spirit and now Dean talking about a girl in the well, Sam knew they were looking at something much more. He set up his computer on the side table and settle into searching. Looking briefly at his sleeping brother, Sam only wished he could ask Dean more about this girl in the well he was talking about.

Hours passed and Sam continued his research. Every once in a while, Dean would moan in his sleep. This brought Sam's attention away from the blue screen. A worried look etched across his face as he checked on his brother. Hospital stuff would come in each hour to check on their patient. Friendly words would pass between them and Sam before they would leave the Winchester boys alone once again.

By mid morning, Sam caught movement out of the corner of his eye. When he turned his head in the direction of the bed, Dean's eyes were opened and they were searching the room. Sam moved quickly to his brother's side till he was in Dean's line of vision.

"It's ok, Dean. I'm right here." Sam somehow knew his brother was searching for him. A slow smile came across Dean's face. "Do you need anything?" Sam asked.

Dean slowly shook his head. He rolled his head to the side of the bed where tubes snaked out from under the sheet.

"Yeah. Your lung collapsed. They had to place a tube in." Sam quickly added as he remembered his pale brother being wheeled into the ER and the staff working on what he thought was his dead brother.

Dean's eyes returned to his little brother. "You?" Was all he said to Sam.

Sam smiled with tears forming in his eyes, knowing what he was asking, "I'm fine."

The next few hours were with Dean slowly gaining his strength. A nurse even brought in a tray of food for him which he rolled his eyes at the unappetizing meal. He still picked at it, as if it was the last supper.

Sam had moved his table closer to the bed and started to talk about the hunt. "I've been researching the property where the spirits are."

"Spirits?" Dean asked. Not as confused as it sounded, but more reaching to see what Sam thinking.

"Yeah." Sam answered. "Blacky and the well. The one with the girl."

Dean stopped playing with his food and looked at his brother. "You saw her?"

"No. But I knew you had to have seen her to say something about her." Sam commented.

"I did?" Dean was now trying to remember when he spoke of her.

"Yeah. When you first woke." Sam settled closer. "Tell me again."

Not knowing what he told before, Dean started at the beginning. "After you left for the rope; she appeared. She acted afraid of Blacky when it screamed." Dean was staring straight ahead. "It felt like I was..." Dean now looked at Sam who was looking back very intensely. "It felt like death in that well."

Sam's mind was working. "Like maybe she was in the well? It was her grave?"

Dean sighed. "Yeah." Dean started thinking. "The rocks I was sitting on. You think?"

Sam quickly answered. "Could be. Who knows how long they've been there." Sam reached for his computer. "I found out that the land was part of the Sinclair property. One of the oldest families in the area." He turned the screen to show Dean the family portrait. "Jonathan Sinclair was married to Carolyn Montgomery who died in child birth with their second child, a son. Their first was a daughter named Elizabeth." Sam hit a button and another picture came up. It was of a young woman.

"That's her. That's the girl in the well, Sammy." Dean couldn't hold his excitement.

"I thought so." Sam simply stated. "She was disowned after refusing to marry dear old daddy's choice of hubbies. Everything I found said she ran away with a stable hand, but I can't find anything to tell what happened to her. It's like she just disappeared. The hopeful son-in-law was one, Jeffery Owens. Old money for back East. He and Old man Sinclair seemed very close. At least till a riding accident killed him. After that, Sinclair became a recluse and in his will left the property to the city which turned it into a park."

"How long ago was that?" Dean asked as he started eating again.

"He died in 1957." Sam closed the computer. "I did find that there's a current plan for a development in the area of the well."

"Someone or something doesn't want anyone to know about the well." Dean added. He started playing with his food again. "You thinking we have two spirits?" Dean looked sideway at his little brother to read his face.

Sam was looking directly at Dean. A smile came across his face as he saw Dean's sideway look. "Don't you?"

Dean looked again at his food as though he was in deep thought. "When do I get out of the joint?" He suddenly asked.

"The doctor said that they'll be removing the tube tomorrow and maybe the next day I can get you out." Sam knew what was coming next. Dean returned his stare at his brother with a disappointed look. "Sorry, dude. Can't be no sooner."

Dean went back to the food and Sam continued his research. Both in their own thoughts. Sam wanting to learn more about the Sinclair family and Dean, staring at the plate before him, seeing the haunting eyes that stared back at him. He wanted to help the girl in the well. He wanted to help Elizabeth.

That was how the day went till finally Dean was too tired to stay awake and fell asleep with Sam still working on research. Sam knew that the day his brother will be release from the hospital, the hurt will be back in full force. Whether or not Dean is fit for it, the hunt will continue. He had to be prepared this time. They both have to be ready for with they are up against this time.

TBC

**A/N **PLEASE OH PLEASE review. I am taking suggestions on how to go with the next chapter. Thank you again for reading. :) D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** This chapter may be a bit of a snoozer but it is important for the flow of the story. I still plan to stay with my plan of about six chapters.

4.

It was still a few more days before Dean was able to leave the hospital. Needless to say, Sam was happier than Dean on their departure. Sam could see the anxiety in his brother as the days wore on. Visions of Dean showing up at the motel room like he did after being electrocuted was the reason Sam never left his brother side during his stay in the hospital.

A nurse wheeled Dean down to the entrance where Sam was waiting with the car. After helping Dean into the passenger side, Sam thanked the nurse and slide in behind the steering wheel. He looked over at Dean who was rubbing his side.

"You ok?" Sam had to ask though he knew the answer.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Dean answered true to form. "Where to first?"

Sam starts the car. "Well, I thought we'll go get a room so you can get some rest."

Dean turns toward his brother. "Rest! Sammy, that's all I did in there." Gesturing toward the hospital.

"Ok. How about we go interview a Martha Sweeney." Sam smiled. He knew his brother wouldn't want to rest.

"And who is Martha Sweeney?" Dean asked.

The car pulls onto the road. "The only living person who may know what really happened to Elizabeth."

Dean looked over at his brother. "Only living person who knew Elizabeth? What? Is she like, one hundred?"

Sam smiled. "Close. More like ninety-seven. She was Elizabeth's live in play-mate." Sam saw Dean's questionable expression. "Back then, children of poor families were offered money to be live in play-mates for privilege children."

"That's just sick." Dean said.

"No. They would get to go to college to stay with these kids throughout life." Sam continued. "Or till they were thrown out." Dean remained silent. "Anyway. I found an article on her and she briefly talked about the Sinclairs."

"You think she'll remember?" Dean commented.

"Well, since we have little to go on with the family as it is, I thought it wouldn't hurt to go talk to her." Sam continued to drive down the road.

The trip to the little framed house outside of town wasn't a long drive. Both brothers enjoyed the sound of the Impala eating up the blacktop.

Soon they were driving up to the house. Stopping the black car in the driveway, Sam killed the engine. Still looking at the house, Sam asked. "How do you want to do this?"

Dean was also looking at the house. "How about we tell the truth?"

Sam looked over at his brother. "Really?" Dean looks at him. Sam shakes his head, "You got to be kidding?"

Dean was already getting out of the car. He looked back at his brother as Sam was getting out of the car too. Both brothers turned to face the house once more. Both were lost in their own thoughts of the twist in this hunt had offered.

At that same moment, a middle-aged woman walked out onto the porch to greet the brothers. She looked younger than her true age of 45. Her hair did give away the years that she had lived with grey dusting the dark brown short cut and tired eyes that stared back at the two strangers that now approach her.

She watched them as they neared the porch before she spoke. "May I help you?" She asked with suspicion in her voice.

"Hello, Ma'am." Sam started speaking. "My name is Sam and this is my brother Dean." As he gestured toward Dean, her eyes followed. "We're looking for a Martha Sweeney."

"That's my grandmother. What do you want with her?" The woman placed her hands on her hips as if she was guarding a priceless treasure.

It was Dean's turn to speak. "We were wanting to talk to her about the Sinclair family."

The woman turned her full attention on Dean. "What are you, reporters?"

"No, Ma'am." Sam quickly added. "We're just wanting to know about the family and what happened to Elizabeth Sinclair."

A voice erupted from the interior of the house. "Show them in, Cathy." The voice said. Cathy stood her ground till the voice spoke again. "I don't have all day, Dear."

Cathy took a deep breath before turning toward the door. "You heard her. Come on in."

The brothers followed Cathy into the living room where they were met with an elderly woman sitting in a wheelchair. "Have a seat, Gentlemen." She gestured toward the couch beside her.

Sam and Dean moved over toward the gestured couch. Both set with Dean holding his side as he lowered himself. The old woman didn't miss the movement.

"This is Sam and Dean. They want to talk to you about Elizabeth Sinclair, Granny." Cathy said as the brothers set down.

"Cathy dear, didn't you have to go to town?" As the elderly woman turned toward her granddaughter. "I'll be ok." With that, her granddaughter slowly nodded and moved toward the door.

"I won't be long." She said as she eyed the brothers. This was answered by a gentle grin and nod came from Sam. That somehow eased the granddaughter's worries as she left the room.

"My granddaughter worries too much." She repositioned herself in her chair. "Now how can I help you, Gentlemen?"

"Mrs. Sweeney, we were looking into the history of the Sinclair family and was wondering if you could tell us about Elizabeth and what happened to her." Sam stated to the elderly woman.

Mrs. Sweeney's eyes settled on Dean. "Are you ok, young man?" She could see the pale color to Dean's face.

Dean had been looking at her the whole time. "I'm fine." He kindly answered.

She turned toward Sam. "He lies good." She smiled. This brought a smile to Sam's face too. Dean only frowned.

"My brother only just got out of the hospital." That remark got 'the look' from Dean.

"How close were you to Elizabeth?" Dean quickly tried to change the subject.

Mrs. Sweeney smiled. She liked these boys. "Lizie. We were best friends. We did grow up together." The old woman settled in for a long chat with the Winchesters. "We were very close. You know how that came to be?"

"You mean you going to live with the Sinclairs at a young age?" Sam asked.

"Back then it wasn't uncommon for families of wealth to have less fortunate children living with them as play-mates for their children. Mrs. Sinclair approached my mother and father while I was two years old. Elizabeth was a few months younger than me. I was to be set for life. The best education money could buy. I was even going to college when the time came."

Dean asked. "What happened?"

She smiled. "Elizabeth disappeared. I know, I know. They say she ran off, but I don't believe that. Not from what I know and saw."

"What's that? What did you see?" Sam asked this time.

"You may think I'm a crazy old woman. My family did for a long time." She turned to look out the window. "You know they placed me in an asylum after Mr. Sinclair threw me out of the house. I tried to tell everybody then what I saw, but no one would believe me. Not even my family."

"Tell us what you saw." Dean added.

Mrs. Sweeney turned back to look directly at the eldest Winchester. "I'll tell you what I saw and what I know." The brothers had moved in closer to the old woman. "Lizie's father hated her. Back then a family wanted a son, not a daughter. And when his wife died in child birth, Lizie's life was a living hell. We were fourteen then. Mr. Sinclair started to have his old friends and business partners come by the house to inspect his daughter for possible suitors. Many a night, Lizie would run back into the bedroom we shared only to cry herself to sleep. She did talk about running away and I had hoped and prayed that was what she did." The old woman got quiet.

"But she didn't." Dean added.

"No. It was three years after her mother's death that it was announced that Lizie and a Jeffery Owens were to be wed. Neither of us had heard of this Owens fellow, much less met him. You see, Lizie had dreams. We both were going to be teachers and move out west to teach school together. I knew the day I finally met Mr. Owens that will never happen. He was ten years older and a carbon copy of her father. The day she disappeared I saw her and Mr. Owens riding out east of the main house." Without saying a word, the brothers looked at each other knowing that was in the direction of the well. "A few hours later, Mr. Owens rode back." She looked hard at both boys. "Alone." Silence once again pierced its way into the room. "Next I was told Ms. Elizabeth ran off and was ordered to leave. I didn't believe it. I tried to tell anyone who would listen that something bad happened to Lizie, but no one would listen. I learned after I was placed in an asylum for six years, that one Jeffery Owens died from a riding accident."

"Do you remember what happened to him?" Sam asked

"That black stallion of his took a bad step and broke its leg throwing him into a tree. He broke his neck. No tears were shed from me." A coldness washed over her face.

The brothers exchanged a look. "Where is he buried?" Dean asked.

Mrs. Sweeney looked oddly at him. "He wasn't. He was cremated and his ashes sent back east to his family. Why?"

Sam quickly added. "Where did the accident happen?"

The old woman turned to look at him. "East of the main house. Why?" She asked again. "Who are you?"

Sam quickly stood. "Thank you for your time, Mrs. Sweeney."

Dean followed suit, but once he was on his feet, the old woman reached out to wrap her long fingers around his forearm. Dean stopped and stared at her and her at him.

"You saw her. You saw my Lizie." Tears were forming in her eyes. "They thought I was crazy. They said I was after I told them I saw Lizie after." The tears were flowing freely now.

Sam noticed the state his brother was in. Dean wasn't moving from the old woman's grip. Her grip was easy to disconnect. Sam lead Dean toward the door, but surprised when Dean stopped and turned around.

"We only want to help her." He softly said. On that, the brothers left.

Outside, they stopped at the car. Sam looked over at his brother. Dean was paler than before.

"You ok?" Sam asked hoping Dean would answer truthfully.

"No." He simple answered. "But I will be."

TBC

**A/N** PLEASE REVIEW! It does need with the creative juices.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:** I seem to have all this free time at home this week and got this out early. Thanks to those who have read. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

5.

The brothers drove to a motel and got a room. Sam tried to help Dean carry his bags but that was a losing battle. Instead, he followed his brother into their room only hoping Dean wouldn't fall before he made it to the bed. Sam could tell his brother was exhausted and when Dean dropped his body on the edge of the bed, Dean knew it too.

"You want to get a shower while I could go get us something to eat?" Sam asked as he set his bags down on the other bed. Dean only looked at the floor, lost in his thoughts. "Dean?" Sam was starting to get worry.

"That sounds good." Dean softly said.

Sam looked around before looking back at his brother. "Ok. I saw a diner a little farther down the road. I'll be right back." Sam still had the keys in his pocket. Pulling them out, he looked at his brother. "You'll be..."

Dean didn't let Sam finish his sentence. "I'm fine, Sammy. I'm just tired."

Sam wasn't satisfied but he knew his brother. "Ok." He answered as he moved toward the door. "I'll be back soon." With that, Sam was out the door but not before he gave Dean one last glance over his shoulder.

As the door closed, Dean had to smile at the 'puppy dog' look he just got from his little brother.

Sam drove toward the diner thinking that maybe they should forget this job. There was nothing simple about it now. And the way Dean was acting was starting to worry him. Once at the diner, Sam went in and ordered their food. The diner wasn't busy so it really didn't take that long to be back in the car and heading back toward the motel.

On opening the door, Sam found his brother had stretched out on the bed. Dean must have done that after he left. He looked over his brother to see that Dean was asleep. Sam smiled. He set the bag of food on the table. Sam himself wasn't that tire so he thought he'll do some more research. They had to be missing something and Sam was bent on to figure it out.

How long he was at his research, Sam couldn't tell. At some point, Sam got up from the table and gathered some clean clothes and headed toward the bathroom. Before going through the doorway, he looked back at his brother who had not moved. _'Dean must have been really tired.'_ Sam thought to himself.

Dean woke to the sound of water. Before opening his eyes, he first thought he was back in the well. Than it dawned on him, he wasn't wet. He slowly opened his eyes to see that he was still in the motel room, looking up at the ceiling. He slowly set up. The pain in his side was now a dull aggravation. About like it was when he left the hospital. Swinging his feet to meet the floor, Dean was now facing the bathroom door as Sam came walking out with a towel over his head.

"You're up." Sam said as he pulled the towel away to see his brother sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah. How long did I sleep?" Dean seemed confused.

"About six hours." Sam combed out his hair after throwing the towel back into the bathroom. "You hungry?"

"Starving." Was all Dean had to say. Sam laughed.

"Well, the food I got is cold now, but I did save it for you." Sam added. "Or we could go get something hot if you want."

"Yeah, let's do that. After I get clean up." On that Dean stood and turned toward where he set his bag. After getting clean clothes he too went to take a shower.

The brothers returned to the diner Sam had been at earlier. Taking a booth, they went to order their meals. Half way through the meal, Dean spoke up. "So, what do you think Blacky is?" Sam looked up from his salad. Dean continued picking through his fries. "Don't play dumb, Sammy. I know you didn't rest while I was asleep."

Sam finished swallowing his bit. "The only thing new I found was that the old man went crazy there toward the end." Dean gave him a questionable look. "Claimed he was seeing things."

"Like what?" Dean had to ask.

"Like his daughter." Sam simple answered.

"Dear sweet Elizabeth was haunting dear old Dad?" This brought a smile to Dean's face.

"Yeah." Sam also found it humorous. "Some reports stated that he would run throughout the house bagging her to forgive him."

Dean took the last bit of his burger. After wiping his mouth, he looked up. "Forgive him for what? Being a dick?"

"Maybe forcing her into a marriage she didn't want." Sam suggested. "Or..." Sam didn't finish the statement. It was like something came to him like a freight train. "We need to get back to the motel."

Dean was about to ask what the "Or" was when Sam barked out the order. "What gives?"

Sam was already standing. "I think I might have it." He placed money on the table to cover the meal. "I got to get back to my computer."

Dean was shoving the remainder of his fries in his mouth. He quickly followed his long-legged brother out the door.

Back at the motel, the brothers set at the table while Sam was typing away. Dean had tried looking over Sam's shoulder but that only irritated him. So now Dean was sitting across from Sam bored out of his mind. He first tried to read than reread the papers from earlier research Sam had done. Dean was starting to think he knew more on the Sinclair family than the Sinclair family.

At just the point Dean was going to give up and go to a bar, Sam called out. "Got it." He looked up at his bewildered brother. "I think I got it."

Dean's eyebrow rose. "You think you got what?"

Sam settled back in the chair. "I think I know what or who is Blacky."

"Ok. Who?" Dean was waiting impatiently.

Sam leaned into the table. "The old man changed his will three days before Owens died."

"So. Get to the point, Sammy." Dean said.

"He changed his will twice. Once before Elizabeth disappeared than again before Owens died." Sam noticed Dean was still trying to follow. "The first time was to include Owens in the will. The second removed him from it, giving all assets to the city."

Sam finally saw the recognition grew on Dean's face. The brothers' eyes met. "He found out what happened to his daughter. He learned Owens did something to her."

Sam smiled. _'Slow but you can get it.' _"Yeah. And on learning, he removed Owens from the will. Now how Owens died. I'm thinking he did have an accident.

Dean quickly added. "Or maybe Elizabeth dished out some revenge."

Sam nodded at the idea. "Anyway. The old man was haunted by his daughter after that till he died. Blacky didn't appeared till after talk of development in the area started."

"In the area of the well. Where Elizabeth's body is." Dean added.

Sam nods his head. "I'm thinking maybe dear old Daddy don't want anyone to know about the well and what's inside."

"Why smear the name?" Dean added again. "Let people think she did run off."

Sam's nods were more intense. "The old man is in the family plot. Guess where it is?"

Dean didn't have to think too hard. "East of the main house. Near the well." Sam's smiling face told him he was right. "So if it is the old man, salt and burn?" A grin can across Dean's face on an old fashion salt and burn.

"Salt and burn." Sam answered also grinning to the idea.

The rest of the day was spent making sure the old man would be at the family plot. If he was, that would place the brothers back in Blacky's territory for another attack and neither wanted that. Sam noticed how a simple salt and burn brought his brother back to his old self.

Once they were sure, the brothers gathered up their supplies for the hunt. Salt, gas, matches, shotguns and rock salt shells and plenty of them. Soon they were on the way to the family plot.

A gravel road got them about a half mile to the location of the grave yard. Dean parked his Impala and the brothers got out. The brothers exited the car and both moved toward the rear. Dean opened the trunk. Both were eyeing their surroundings as they were removing their supplies from the trunk of the Impala. More concern for the black stallion than unwelcome eyes seeing them.

"So, what if it isn't the old man?" Sam casually said.

Dean froze. Turned toward his brother. "If?" His eyes grow large.

Sam was now looking at his brother. He smiled weakly. "I'm just saying. We were wrong before."

Dean returned to gathering their things. "Well, don't think it aloud." Dean removed everything they needed in one of their bag and throw it over his shoulder while he handed Sam one of the shotguns. "Let's just get this done." With that, dean started to walk away. Sam followed suit.

The walk was lite by a full moon. Soon they were coming upon an over grown grave yard. The white marble markers stood out against the tall grass and weed like beacons, statues of a greater time. A total of seven markers were found in the plot. Finding Jonathon Sinclair's grave stone was no problem. The brothers stood looking at it.

To the right of his stone was the one for his wife, Carolyn and still-born son. Sam became caught up staring at his wife stone. He felt sad for her. It made him think of his own mother.

"Are you ready for this?" Dean asked. When Dean didn't get an answer, he looked over at his little brother and saw the expression on Sam's face while he stared at the other marker. "Sam?" Dean voice was a little stronger.

Sam pulled his eyes from the stone to look at his brother. "Yeah. Let's get this over with." On that, the brother started to dig.

As they were digging up the grave of Jonathon Sinclair, they each were also watching for the black beast to rear its ugly head. The wood surrounding them seemed to have an eerie calm about it. That calm was broken when Sam's shovel struck the casket. The beast's screams echoed through the darkness surrounding them. The brothers looked up from the hole they were in.

Dean starts to climb out after throwing his shovel out of the grave. Sam followed suit. "You finish this." Dean told his brother.

"What about you?" Sam asked.

"I'll keep an eye out for Blacky." Dean said as he reached for one of the shotguns. Sam only stared at his brother. "Go on, Sam. Let's finish this."

Sam stood staring at his brother. He finally turned back toward the grave and kneeling, he picked up the salt. As he started to cover the remains of Old Man Sinclair, the breast again screamed into the night. Sam turned to be met by Dean's stare just as the stallion appeared only feet from them.

"Dean!" Sam yelled out. Sam watched as Dean turned and fired. The stallion melted into the darkness with an agonizing cry.

Sam accelerated his pass and grabbed the gas and poured it over the grave. With his back turned to Dean, he heard the shotgun resonate. When he tossed the can aside, Sam never saw the stallion appear next to him. And he registered its present too late. The next Sam knew, he was falling into the grave on top of the casket.

"Dean, Look out!" He called back to Dean as he twisted and landed on his back. Sam was on his feet holding his arm where the beast had hit him. He heard the shotgun again. But what followed sent chills down Sam's spine. He heard the horrible sound of something striking an object. "Dean?"

Fear ran wild in Sam. He climbed out of the grave to see the black stallion standing over his brother. The beast ready to strike again.

TBC

**A/N:** I promise I will end Dean, I mean this story in the next chapter. Enjoy and please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Dean climbed quickly out of the hole, soon followed by Sam. He turned toward Sam. "You finish this." Dean told his brother.

"What about you?" Sam asked.

"I'll keep an eye out for Blacky." Dean said as he reached for one of the shotguns. Sam only stared at his brother. "Go on, Sam. Let's finish this."

Dean panned the shotgun across the grave yard. The screams of the beast echoed throughout the woods. Dean took a quick look at his little brother.

"Dean!" Sam yelled out. Dean turned and fired at the beast.

Dean watched as the spirit reappeared at the edge of the woods. He fired again. He quickly reloaded the shotgun. All his senses were on high alert. Dean knew how quick this beast could be. He knew that he could not let his guard down. It didn't take long for the stallion spirit to appear directly in front of him. Dean fired the shotgun. All of his training taught him to turn around to fire again at the spirit as it appeared behind him.

Dean had been trying his best to keep the beast occupied. Between the horrible screams and the now I'm here, now I'm not; Dean was running out of shells quickly.

While he had his back to Sam, he didn't see the spirit appear behind Sam. And when he heard the contact of brother and beast, Dean twirled on his heels quickly only to fire at the only thing remaining at the edge of the grave. The beast seemed to leap across the grave behind disappearing again. Dean was about to call out from his brother when he heard, more like felt, the breath of something on the back of his neck. Twirling around with the shotgun ready, Dean was met with the powerful hoofs of the beast as it made contact with his arm and the shotgun. Causing the gun to go flying across the grave yard.

Dean wasn't ready for what came next. The spirit dropped its head as it opened its jaws to clamp down on Dean's shoulder. Before he could cry out in pain, the beast picked him up and flung him through the air like a rag doll. Dean's flight was stopped by a tall monument a few yards away. The beast reared in triumph as the elder Winchester slumped toward the ground. The beast stooped over toward its victim, rearing again in victory.

It felt like slow motion. Dean's eyes opened to a blurry world. The hazel orbs focused only to see the black underbelly of the beast spirit. Dean knew what was coming. He had felt those hoofs before. Unable to move to safety, Dean threw his arms up, only raising his right limb up part way, since it was the one hit earlier by the same hoofs. He was trying to protect his head. His only thoughts were of his brother and where he was.

Sam had climbed out of the grave to see the beast towering over Dean a few yards away. He knew he couldn't stop what was coming. He dropped to the ground and reached into the bag to pull out the match book. Quickly striking them and tossed the orange glowing book into the grave. The whole time, his eyes were on the beast.

Just as the beast was coming down with its hoofs to lay claim on Dean, the beast melted into fire and smoke. All that was left, Dean still covering his head as he pressed himself against the stone monument. When Dean realized nothing had touched him, he slowly unfolded to see his little brother kneeling by the grave. Their eyes met. Dean settled himself against the stone as he stretched out his legs.

Sam gained his footing and walked over the monument. Turning to sit next to his brother, Sam realized at the moment how tired and sore he was. The brothers watched the glow coming from the grave. Sam slowly rolled his head toward his brother. Dean never looked in his direction.

His own eyes taking in the dancing flames. What made him say it? Sam would never know, but Dean said in a clear voice. "I hate horses." Sam had to smile.

Once the flame was gone, the brothers got to their feet and walked over to the grave. Each, sore from their beating, leaning down to gather up their shoves to start covering up Jonathon Sinclair's remains. That done, they gathered up their belongings and walked back toward the car.

Dean was quiet. Sam looked over at him, a little worried. "What about Elizabeth?" Sam asked.

Dean didn't answer, but reached into his pocket to retrieve his cell phone. Soon he was on the line with someone at the police station. "Yeah, I like to report I think I saw a body in the well in Clair Woods. About two miles east of where the old house was." He paused. "Me? I'm." He hung up. Now they were at the car. "Let's get out of here."

FOUR MONTHS LATER

The paper read: BODY I.D. ELIZABETH SINCLAIR DIDN'T RUN FAR. Front page news for this little town. When Sam told Dean about the body being laid to rest, he found a reason to head in that direction. So that was where they were now. Both brothers leaning against their black steel beast, as Sam was rereading the article.

Dean's eyes were on the small group gathered to pay their respect to Elizabeth Sinclair. Dean saw the old woman, Mrs. Sweeney in her wheelchair with her granddaughter next to her. It made him feel good that the old woman could now put this to rest. When the service was over, Dean saw the old woman and her granddaughter exchange words as they looked in their direction.

Dean nudged Sam who looked up to see the granddaughter walking over to them. Sam threw the paper inside the open window of the car. The woman walked right up to them, not braking eye contact. Once she was within a few feet of the brothers, Sam and Dean stood to their full height.

She looked them over quickly before speaking. "My grandmother would like to talk to you two." Was all that she said. She turned and walked back to the old woman. The brothers exchanged looks before following her.

They found themselves standing before the old woman. As they walked up to her, she never looked in their direction. Mrs. Sweeney was staring at the casket that was now in a freshly dug grave. The brothers stopped beside the grave. The old woman motioned her hand for her granddaughter to leave them alone. The woman did as she was asked.

The three of them stood there for a moment. Finally Mrs. Sweeney spoke. "Thank you." The brothers turned to face her. "Thank you for bringing her home." Dean only nodded. "You would have liked her." She turned to look at Dean.

"If she was anything like you. I guess I would have." Dean said with a small smile on his face. This also brought a smile on the old woman's face.

"I take it the black horse is gone too?" She looked at her, a little off-guard. "I figured it had something to do with Lizie."

Sam spoke. "You don't need to worry about it any more."

Dean had to know. "Why did you bury her here? Not in the family plot?"

"She was my family. She deserved to be with those who loved her." When he turned to the marble stone that was already setting by the grave, one could read two names on the stone. Elizabeth Sinclair and Martha Sweeney.

The brothers knew only the dates had to be added. The old woman must have placed the stone there just waiting for someone to find Elizabeth. They were truly friends till the end.

"I don't know what you boys did and I don't' think I like to know, but thank you." Dean saw a tear start to run down her cheek.

With that, the brothers returned to their car. Both getting in the car and driving away. A week later Sam read to Dean from the obituaries that a Martha Sweeney died in her sleep at the age of 98.

**A/N**: This is it. THe end has come. I hope you like it. Thank you to all who read my story. Hope to be writing more later. D


End file.
